sadlerwoodsfandomcom-20200213-history
Talonstar
Talonstar is a massive, broad-shouldered, sleek dark brown tabby tom with a pale chest and amber eyes. History :Talonclaw is appointed deputy to Lionstar, and serves the golden tabby loyally. When Lionstar becomes ill, Talonclaw takes over his duties. Talonclaw stays behind Lionstar's side for his remaining days, refusing to leave his beloved leader. He watches over him as Lionstar breathes his final breath, telling Talonclaw that the winds were blowing towards a new direction, and that he left everything to Talonclaw. :After Lionstar dies, Talonclaw sits for a few moments, feeling utterly defeated that he lost the cat most important to him. Birdflight enters the den, shocked at Lionstar's death, but tells Talonclaw that life goes on, and he must claim his leader name and nine lives at the Moonpool. :Talonclaw and Birdflight travel together to the Moonpool, and Talonclaw receives his nine lives and name, becoming Talonstar. Talonstar appoints Shrewfur, his closest friend and trusted adviser, as his deputy, and the two cats serve together loyally for a period of time, working together to bring ShadowClan into an age of prosperity. :Talonstar becomes suspicious when he sees Wolfshadow sneaking out of camp at night, and his heart starts to ache as he realize what possibly could be the root of this. He goes to Birdflight and confides in her, and Birdflight tells him that his suspicions are most likely correct, but there is nothing he can do to stop Wolfshadow. Talonstar concedes, and prays that it does not end in tragedy for either parties. :His prayers are in vain as he attends the next Gathering. Dapplestar, the young RiverClan leader, announces the affair between Wolfshadow and Echoblossom, and openly declares Talonstar to war. Talonstar hisses at her, telling her that ShadowClan is ready for anything. Quickly, he ushers his Clanmates back to camp, and brings Shrewfur into his den. :The two cats discuss what is to happen, and Shrewfur tells Talonstar with a heavy heart that Dapplestar is relentless in her convictions, and that they should be prepared for a battle to come. Talonstar sighs, and orders Wolfshadow to come into his den. He tells Wolfshadow that since she is not to be trusted anymore - and the fact that she was specified as a target from RiverClan, she is to stay in camp with an escort at all time. Although Wolfshadow displays no joy towards this, she obeys. :Talonstar holds war councils often with his senior warriors, and fights Dapplestar back each day as she sends more and more attack patrols. In one of these battles, his deputy is killed by Dapplestar herself. Outraged, Talonstar orders that no mercy is to be shown to the RiverClan patrols when they attack. He appoints Nightfire as his deputy. :Weakened by the constant attacks from RiverClan, Talonstar visits ThunderClan with Nightfire, to see Sunstar. Sunstar is shocked to see Talonstar, who, despite having been close friends when they were both young warriors, had not seen him a while, save for Gatherings. Talonstar pleads for help, admitting to his Clan's vulnerability. Sunstar concedes that although he was not aware of Dapplestar's true severity, he only found out after a refugee came to his camp. He agrees to help ShadowClan, and the patrols he sends out are the only factors that stops ShadowClan from being completely destroyed all together. :Shortly after, Birdflight is also killed when collecting herbs, with Littlefern succeeding her. Dapplestar's attacks have taken lives off of Talonstar, and made him weaker than before, but he cannot afford to show that to his Clan. One day, Dapplestar visits ShadowClan spontaneously, with no guide or escort. This move of bravery surprises Talonstar, and he briefly admires it before coming to meet her. Dapplestar brusquely states that the attacks on ShadowClan will cease only if ShadowClan sends them a hostage. Talonstar is taken aback, and Dapplestar leaves. :Dustcloud, one of Talonstar's senior warriors, suggests that his own kit, Icekit, be the hostage. Talonstar is shocked, and asks why. Dustcloud replies simply that the kit is a reminder of his mate that was killed in RiverClan's attacks. Talonstar gathers Nightfire to his den to discuss the possibility with him. :Nightfire concedes wearily that the attacks from RiverClan had taken their toll, and if Dustcloud agrees, sending Icekit as a hostage might not be a bad idea, as Dapplestar would extend the war until ShadowClan was wiped dry. Talonstar reluctantly agrees, knowing that this is the only option to save lives. The next day, he orders a patrol to send Icekit to RiverClan territory, but the patrol is ambushed, and Icekit is taken by force. :Each day, Talonstar struggles mentally. He does not know if he should surrender to RiverClan, as if he did, Dapplestar may torture them all or kill them. He knows that as long as he keeps fighting that his cats will die, and he blames himself heavily for giving up a vulnerable kit. The guilt takes its toll on Talonstar as he hears that RiverClan is attacking once again. Talonstar leads the patrol this time to see that his territory is being set on fire - Dapplestar had figured out how to use Twoleg fire in order to raze territories. Furious, Talonstar hunts Dapplestar out, with Nightfire following him. From the shadows, Dapplestar traps Nightfire underneath a tree, working it so he cannot move. Talonstar attempts to rescue him, but Dapplestar ambushes him, taking him by surprise. The two leaders fight relentlessly, but Talonstar weakens underneath Dapplestar's precise and hard blows. Dapplestar eventually kills Talonstar, to the point where she takes his head as well. Personality Trivia Gallery Quotes Category:Toms Category:Cats roleplayed by Icy Category:ShadowClan cats Category:Leaders